Tora! Tora! Tora!
Tora! Tora! Tora! is a UK VHS release by CBS/Fox Video on 1990. It got re-released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 27th April 1998. Description Cast * Martin Balsam as Admiral Husband E. Kimmel, Commander-in-Chief, U.S. Pacific Fleet * Sō Yamamura as Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, Commander-in-Chief, Combined Fleet * Joseph Cotten as Secretary of War Henry L. Stimson * Tatsuya Mihashi as Commander Minoru Genda, Air Staff, 1st Air Fleet * E. G. Marshall as Colonel Rufus S. Bratton, Chief, Far Eastern Section, Military Intelligence Division, War Department * James Whitmore as Vice Admiral William F. Halsey, Commander, Aircraft Battle Force, U.S. Pacific Fleet * Takahiro Tamura as Commander Mitsuo Fuchida, Commander, Air Group, Akagi * Eijirō Tōno as Vice Admiral Chūichi Nagumo, Commander-in-Chief, 1st Air Fleet * Jason Robards as Lieutenant General Walter C. Short, Commander-in-Chief, U.S. Army Forces Hawaii * Wesley Addy as Lieutenant Commander Alwyn D. Kramer, Cryptographer, OP-20-G * Shōgo Shimada as Admiral Kichisaburō Nomura, Japanese Ambassador to the United States * Frank Aletter as Lieutenant Commander Francis J. Thomas, Command Duty Officer, USS Nevada * Koreya Senda as Prime Minister Prince Fumimaro Konoe * Leon Ames as Secretary of the Navy Frank Knox * Junya Usami as Admiral Zengo Yoshida, Minister of the Navy * Richard Anderson as Captain John B. Earle, Chief of Staff, 14th Naval District * Kazuo Kitamura as Foreign Minister Yosuke Matsuoka * Keith Andes as General George C. Marshall, Chief of Staff of the U.S. Army * Susumu Fujita as Rear Admiral Tamon Yamaguchi, Commander, Second Carrier Division * Edward Andrews as Admiral Harold R. Stark, Chief of Naval Operations * Bontaro Miyake as Admiral Koshiro Oikawa, Minister of the Navy * Neville Brand as Lieutenant Harold Kaminski, Duty Officer, 14th Naval District * Ichiro Ryuzaki as Rear Admiral Ryūnosuke Kusaka, Chief of Staff, 1st Air Fleet * Leora Dana as Mrs. Kramer * Asao Uchida as Rikugun Taishō (General) Hideki Tojo, Minister of War * George Macready as Secretary of State Cordell Hull * Norman Alden as Major Truman H. Landon, Commanding Officer, 38th Reconnaissance Squadron * Kazuko Ichikawa as Geisha in Kagoshima * Walter Brooke as Captain Theodore S. Wilkinson, Director of Naval Intelligence * Hank Jones as Davey, civilian student pilot * Rick Cooper as Second Lieutenant George Welch, pilot, 47th Pursuit Squadron * Karl Lukas as Captain Harold C. Train, Chief of Staff, Battle Force, U.S. Pacific Fleet * June Dayton as Ray Cave, secretary, OP-20-G * Ron Masak as Lieutenant Lawrence E. Ruff, Communications Officer, USS Nevada * Jeff Donnell as Cornelia Clark Fort, civilian flying instructor * Shunichi Nakamura as Captain Kameto "Gandhi" Kuroshima, Senior Staff Officer, Combined Fleet * Richard Erdman as Colonel Edward F. French, Chief, War Department Signal Center * Hiroshi Nihonyanagi as Rear Admiral Chuichi Hara, Commander, 5th Carrier Division * Jerry Fogel as Lieutenant Commander William W. Outerbridge, Commanding Officer, USS Ward * Carl Reindel as Second Lieutenant Kenneth M. Taylor, pilot, 47th Pursuit Squadron * Elven Havard as Mess Attendant 3rd Class Doris Miller, USS West Virginia * Edmon Ryan as Rear Admiral Patrick N. L. Bellinger, Commander, Patrol Wing Two * Toshio Hosokawa as Lieutenant Commander Shigeharu Murata, Commander, 1st Torpedo Attack Unit, Akagi * Hisao Toake as Saburo Kurusu, Japanese Special Envoy to the United States * Toru Abe as Rear Admiral Takijiro Onishi, Chief of Staff, 11th Air Fleet (uncredited) * Hiroshi Akutagawa as Lord Keeper of the Privy Seal Marquis Koichi Kido (uncredited) * Kiyoshi Atsumi as Japanese Cook #1 (uncredited) * Harold Conway as Counselor Eugene Dooman, U.S. Embassy in Tokyo (uncredited) * Dick Cook as Lieutenant Commander Logan C. Ramsey, Chief of Staff, Patrol Wing Two (uncredited) * Jerry Cox as First Lieutenant Kermit A. Tyler, Executive Officer, 78th Pursuit Squadron and Officer in Charge, Pearl Harbor Intercept Center (uncredited) * Mike Daneen as First Secretary Edward S. Crocker, U.S. Embassy in Tokyo (uncredited) * Francis De Sales as Lieutenant Commander Arthur H. McCollum, Head, Far East Asia Section, Office of Naval Intelligence (uncredited) * Dave Donnelly as Major Gordon A. Blake, Operations Officer, Hickam Field(uncredited) * Bill Edwards as Colonel Kendall J. Fielder, G-2 Intelligence Officer, U.S. Army Forces Hawaii (uncredited) * Dick Fair as Lieutenant Colonel Carroll A. Powell, Chief Signal Officer, U.S. Army Forces Hawaii (uncredited) * Charles Gilbert as Lieutenant Colonel William H. Murphy, Air Warning Development Officer, U.S. Army Forces Hawaii (uncredited) * Hisashi Igawa as Lieutenant Mitsuo Matsuzaki, Fuchida's pilot, 1st Torpedo Attack Unit, Akagi (uncredited) * Robert Karnes as Major John H. Dillon, Knox's aide (uncredited) * Randall Duk Kim as Tadao, Japanese messenger boy (uncredited) * Berry Kroeger as General (uncredited) * Akira Kume as First Secretary Katsuzo Okumura, Japanese Embassy in Washington, D.C. (uncredited) * Dan Leegant as George Street, RCA Honolulu District Manager (uncredited) * Ken Lynch as Rear Admiral John H. Newton, Commander, Cruisers, Scouting Force, U.S. Pacific Fleet and Commander, Task Force 12 (uncredited) * Mitch Mitchell as Colonel Walter C. Phillips, Chief of Staff, U.S. Army Forces Hawaii (uncredited) * Walter Reed as Vice Admiral William S. Pye, Commander, Battle Force, U.S. Pacific Fleet (uncredited) * Robert Shayne as Commander William H. Buracker, Operations Officer, Aircraft Battle Force, U.S. Pacific Fleet (uncredited) * Edward Sheehan as Brigadier General Howard C. Davidson, Commander, 14th Pursuit Wing (uncredited) * Tommy Splittgerber as Ed Klein, RCA telegraph operator (uncredited) * G. D. Spradlin as Commander Maurice E. Curts, Communications Officer, U.S. Pacific Fleet (uncredited) * Larry Thor as Major General Frederick L. Martin, Commander, Hawaiian Air Force(uncredited) * George Tobias as Captain on Flight Line at Hickam Field (uncredited) * Harlan Warde as Brigadier General Leonard T. Gerow, Chief, War Plans Division, War Department (uncredited) * Meredith Weatherby as Joseph C. Grew, U.S. Ambassador to Japan (uncredited) * David Westberg as Ensign Edgar M. Fair, USS California (uncredited) * Bruce Wilson as Private Joseph L. Lockard, radar operator, Opana Point (uncredited) * Bill Zuckert as Admiral James O. Richardson, Commander-in-Chief, U.S. Pacific Fleet (uncredited) Credits Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Tora! Tora! Tora! Category:CBS/Fox Video logo from 1984 to 2000 Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:War Videos by 20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo from 1995 to 2000 Category:BBFC U